As an image reading system, there has been proposed a system, in which an image reading apparatus reads images from a plurality of pages of sheets and a PC (Personal Computer) outputs a single multiple-page file in which is stored image data corresponding to the plurality of images.
In the above-described system, when a scan key is operated for the first time on the image reading apparatus, the image reading apparatus executes a reading process in response to the scan key operation. When the reading process is completed, the PC displays a completion confirmation screen, and a standby state continues until a prescribed time period is elapsed. When the scan key is operated next during the standby period on the image reading apparatus, the PC is shifted to a continuous scan mode. Thereafter, the continuous scan mode is continued every time the scan key is operated next during a time from when the scan key is operated the last time and until the standby period is expired. Image data indicative of the plurality of images read in the continuous scan mode is stored in a single multiple-page file.
The continuous scan mode is terminated when the scan key is not operated until the standby period is expired. The continuous scan mode is terminated also when a prescribed operation for terminating the continuous scan mode is performed on the PC while the completion confirmation screen is displayed.